


Will you dance with me?

by JJgirl680



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst and Feels, Crying Liam Dunbar, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hugs, Hunters, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M, Mating Bites, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scared Liam Dunbar, Scared Theo Raeken, Sharing a Bed, They are fine tho, Thiam, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJgirl680/pseuds/JJgirl680
Summary: After their fight, Liam and Theo realise they left bite marks on each other. Liam goes to Stiles and Peter to ask them for help, but they trow a party instead, inviting Hayden and making Liam choose between her and Theo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	1. After the fight, shower comes first

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore all the spelling mistakes, english isn't my first language and I'm still learning ❤️

Theo was on the ground, Stiles keeping him there, looking at Liam who was pushed onto the nearest wall by Scott. They were both bloody and driven mad. Stiles and Scott heard roars and stormed to separate them. Stiles had a good grip on Theo, he just recently turned into a werewolf, and he was strong and good at controlling his powers. Theo was growling at Liam, who was resisting Scott until the alpha gave up and roared at him. Liam finally calmed down, so did Theo, after Stiles punched him in the face.

„Can you guys tell me what the hell happened?“ Scott asked while cleaning his shirt from the dust and mud. He will be in a big trouble for this is his 7th shirt he messed up this month.

„Nothing“, Liam said fixing his short blonde hair and wiping fresh blood off his chin and lips, with the sleeve of his shirt.

„It sure doesn’t look like nothing to me! We heard you all the way from-

„He said it’s nothing. So it’s nothing“, Theo said trying to push Stiles off of him. Stiles flashed his eyes at Theo. That was the sign that Stiles was really pissed because he rarely showed his wolf eyes.

„I will let you go as soon as you are calm. Does this look like calm to you? No!“ He was pointing at Theo’s claws.

„Okay! I’m calm! See? They are gone!“ Theo was telling the truth so Stiles let go of him.

„Okay, both of you, go home. Now!“ Scott ordered showing Theo to his car.

Theo drove off and out of the woods, while Liam runned home. Both of them took off their clothes as soon as they got home and hopped under the shower.Liam was still pissed so he punched the cement wall he had in bathroom.

Theo winced at the sudden faint pain in his fist and wondered if it healed properly. He shook it a little bit and then put shampoo in his hair. He massaged his scalp gently since his head hurt.

Liam was almost done, his head hurt a bit and he was even more pissed now. Usually Theo would calm him down, but today- The tought of Theo made Liam’s stomach turn. He had to lean on the cement wall cause his head was spinning.

 _Theo_.

Liam suddenly couldn't breathe, it was way to hot and steamy, even though his shower was turned off.

Theo was enjoying his hot shower and steam, making it easier for his headache, but he got suddenly dizzy from the heat and he leaned on the glass doors. He turned off the shower and cracked the door. He felt himself calming down. He wondered if Liam calmed down? Theo smiled, they got into a fight because of the stupid video game, he lost his Nintendo as well. Still, it was worth it. He saw Liam smilling, thinking he won, just before Theo killed him in the last round. He felt his lips curle into a small smile, he liked seeing that boy happy, but damn Theo won’t loose any game just to see that smile.

Liam was feeling ashamed of himself for starting a fight just because he lost. But it’s just how it is with Theo. They fight a lot, they just can’t help it. It feels good and most of the times they are just getting rid of the adrenaline. Most of those fights end up with Theo sitting on Liam’s waist pinning him down, and calming him. Liam closed his eyes and remembered Theo’s face on top of him. His eyes were soft, golden, trowing nice light on his cheecks that were blushing. His lips were busted, painted red with blood. Liam wished he could just wipe it off of them with his thumb, but Theo would missunderstand it. He would totally think that Liam wants to kiss him. Liam would never do that, he would never push Theo off of him and onto the ground, climb on him and-

Liam shoock his head „What am I thinking about? I’m not- We are best friends! He is a guy! He has a dick...“

Liam looked down on his dick only to realise it was hard „How the fuck?!“

Theo was leaning on the glass doors breathing hard, he got carried away thinking about Liam bitting his own lips, and then thought how nice it would be if he could bite them instead. Not too hard, only a little, then kissing him senceless. He touched his lips and closed his eyes before licking fingers. It’s not the first time he’s getting off thinking about Liam, but today was different for some reason.

Liam felt ghost light touch on his lips, and it made him think about Theo kissing him, his hands on Liam’s cheeks, before they start going lower and lower. Liam hit the wall but he didn’t have any strength, so he just rested his forehead on his fist while touching his dick in slow, scared-like moves. He felt guilty, thinking about Theo while jerking off. He wasn’t disgusted, he just felt dirty because that’s his best friend. Theo helped him after Hayden left and broke up with him, and kinda became his anchor. Liam hissed at the pleasure, he wasn’t this horny and hard in a very long time.

Theo moved his hand fasted, he was letting out small gasps and growls. It felt so good, he saw flashes of Liam under him, being pinned to the ground, it was probably just a memory from some fight but Theo wanted to see Liam under him again. He wanted to feel Liam’s skin on his own, he wanted to kiss every inch of that beautiful man and make him his. He desired to see Liam gasping for air, moaning and begging for more. Before he knew it, he came. He suddenly felt sad because it will never happen. Liam will never be his.

Liam was moaning as he jerked off faster. He imagined Theo standing behind him, kissing his neck and touching him, talking dirty in his ear and biting it. His knees went weak when imaginary Theo bit his sholder, just like he did during the fight. Liam came, not realising he was holding his free hand on that place. When he came down from the high, the noticed that the skin underneath his fingers was rougher. He quickly washed off the foam and came out of the shower, just to stand in front of the mirror in shock. He had a bite mark! On his sholder! Theo left a bite mark!

He spend all night thinking about it, how it didn’t heal. Did he wished for it not to heal? He needed to ask Scott...No he needed to ask someone else for help. Maybe Stiles, yeah maybe he could help.

Theo got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. It was wet from the steam, but he could see something on his neck. Panic rose in him, his heart beating faster and faster as he rushed to wipe the mirror. He droped the towel when he saw a bite mark on the bottom of his neck, right where it was meeting his sholder. His hands went numb, cold sweat covered him. He was marked by Liam.


	2. Deeper bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is short and that they dont even meet, but they will meet in the next one! And they will cross some boundaries 😉

„This can’t be happening...I have to- who do I even call? Calm down...“, Theo walked around his apartment panicking. 

  
„I will ask Anna...maybe she can help me“, he took his phone and called his best friend Anna. She was studying medicine with Theo and they even worked shifts together. She was born a werewolf so she knew a lot about...everything!

  
Theo sat on his fluffy carpet while Anna sat on the couch, her legs splited, making herself look even bigger and scarier. 

  
„Okay so what's up?“

  
Theo looked up at her with his adorable puppy eyes, almost about to cry „I had a fight with Liam“.

  
Anna blinked at him „Wait, you wanna tell me“, her voice got louder „you called me all the way here! Just to tell me you kids had another fight?!“

  
„It’s not like that! This one was bad! It got really bad! Okay! And...I bit him...and he bit me...But I bit him!“

  
Anna looked at him with sympathetic eyes „Aw you feel bad about biting your boyfriend?“

  
Theo looked down at his hands. He didn’t realise until then that he was ripping his carpet apart with his claws. He took a deep, shaky breath „You don’t understand...“

He swayed a bit before standing up and pulling his hoodie down, revealing the bite mark.

  
Anna gasped in shock „You got marked! This is big!“ She was smiling, happy about her friend, who let a tear drop down his cheek.

  
„Yes! It is big! Because- i-if I got marked...he got marked too! He is straight Anna! And now he won’t get the chance to experience true love! He won’t be able to fall in love! With a nice girl! Marry her or have children! All because of me!“

  
He was shaking, gasping for air and fighting to say what was eating him from the inside. His voice cracked more than once, because he cared. He cared so much that he forgot about his happiness, and his love life. He was okay with loving Liam forever, only Liam, no one else. He was fine with Liam not returning his feelings, like never.

  
Anna stood up and walked over to Theo who was hurting so bad he smelled like wounded puppy, all alone in the dark and cold. She hugged him, and that’s all it took to make Theo cry uncontrollably. He was holding onto his friend like he was afraid to let her go.

  
Liam was sleeping at that very moment. But when he woke up, he went straight to seriff’s office, ignoring police officers, who also ignored him. Stiles was yawning and siping his 6th coffee. For a werewolf, he sure was tired. 

  
He looked at Liam „Oh, look who’s here...what did you do?“

  
Liam looked tense, he closed the doors and put curtens over windows. He stood in front of Stiles who was looking at him like he was crazy. 

  
„I-uh...wanna show you something-

  
Stiles held his hand in front of him „Listen- it better not be what I think it is-

  
Liam took his shirt off and Stiles turned around „Oh my Lord- HOLLY SHIT LIAM-

  
„Just look, okay?“

  
Stiles turned around „Nice abs- WHAT THE ACTUAL-

  
He yelled, pointing at the mark.

  
„I- I didn’t know who to ask for help...I mean you are marked, Peter marked you and...well, what do I do?“

  
„You will tell me who did that to you so I can go and rip their head off!“

  
Stiles flashed his eyes and Liam came closer to him.

  
„It was Theo-

  
„That son of a bitch!“ Stiles couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

  
„But! He didn’t mean to! We were fighting! I bit him, he bit me! And all the marks are gone, except this one...“

  
Stiles stared at Liam for a long time before he took his phone „Hey...do you have time? Is your meeting over? Okay, Imma drop by with Liam, we sorta have a problem“.

  
Liam waited for Stiles to finish the call before asking „Who’s that? Scott?!“

  
„...Peter? I figured he would know what’s happening? The bite isn’t on the right place, so maybe...“

  
„Maybe it’s not that bad“, Liam smiled, feeling relieved.

  
Peter was sitting in his office, strict look on his face, while his secretary was informing him about new meetings. He saw Stiles and smiled softly, showing off lines around his eyes. He sent off the secretary and walked over to Stiles. He wraped his arms around the sheriff’s waist and pulled him close. As soon as he felt Stiles’ smell, he closed his eyes and felt himself relax. 

  
Stiles laughed softly „Long day?“

  
„Oh it’s so boring...I never had to lead my company, that was always someone else’s job, but since you are the sheriff...I can’t simply lay aroung at home“, he pressed a light kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

  
Liam was looking at them, thinking how nice it is to have a mate. Thought about mates made him think about Theo. He shook it off by caughing „I’m sorry...do you guys want me to leave you alone?“

  
Peter looked at him and then smiled „Sorry, this is...recharging at it’s finest... How can I help you?“

  
He let go of Stiles who just went to sit in the Peter’s chair. Peter would usually make a bit deal of someone sitting in his chair, but since that someone was Stiles, he let him get away with it. Peter leaned on the desk, looking at Liam who explained how he and Theo got into the fight and bit each other.

  
„Can I see that mark?“

  
Liam nodded and showed it to Peter.  
Peter nodded while looking closely at the mark „Yeah it’s just a bite. It will dissapear in a bit, you both are strong, that could be the reason for not healing completely...But it will be gone in like a week? Maybe two weeks“.

  
Liam felt like he was lighter, he smiled „So, it’s not the mark...like for mates?“

  
Peter smiled „Of course not! You have to bite the back of the neck for that. Relax, okay?“

  
Liam nodded and walked out of the Peter’s office feeling odd. When he was out of the building, he found himself dissapointed and kinda sad. Theo wasn’t his mate after all...But, why did he feel like that yesterday...Why did he do all those things? He is not gay, right?

  
As soon as Liam left the building, Peter turned around and smiled.

  
Stiles smiled back „I know when you are lying dear“.

  
Peter sat on the table beside Stiles „If I told the truth, Liam would freak out, so...it’s a white lie“.

  
„Oh well...So what does the bite mark mean?“

  
Peter smiled softly „The bite mark on his shoulder represents a bond that’s deeper than the one we have. It happens once in a while, when you desire than person so much that you mark them without biting their neck. Theo want’s Liam, we all know that, we all saw the way he is looking at him, he trusts only him...As for Liam, if he doesn’t feel the same, the mark will dissapear...But, I think that it will stay...“

  
Stiles laughed at that „Really? Theo and Liam?“

  
Peter took Stiles hand „Darling, if you told your highschool self that you will be my mate...Do you think he would believe you?“

  
Stiles went silent, deep blush appearing on his checks.

  
Peter smiled „Hm? What is it?“

  
„Well, I’m not saying that- look, he would believe me, okay!“

  
Peter was surprised „I was the bad guy Stiles, your worst nightmare for a very long time“, he leaned in and whispered into Stiles ear.

  
„Just- drop it-

  
„I’m so not dropping this, you were into me, weren’t you?“

  
Stiles smiled „Shut up- So...what if they have a deeper bond after all?“

  
Peter rolled his eyes, Stiles was such a mood killer sometimes „Oh well they will just feel each other, if one of them is nervous, other will know, they can find each other no matter how far appart they are, if one is hurt the other one will know...“

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth, maybe he would out his shit together...no, wait...he would prolly ignore Theo".

  
Peter was proud of his smart boyfriend „This way he won’t avoid Theo and...we are trowing a party “.

  
Stiles looked up at Peter who was smiling devilishly „Are you serious?“

  
„Yes, we didn’t have a party in so long, we are using the big house for this one“.

  
Liam went straight home. Why was he so dissapointed? He should be relieved, happy even! He is not Theo’s mate! That’s a good thing right?!

He fell onto his bed and took out his phone. Normally he would text Theo, but today he felt like avoiding him. He blinked at the screen. Seriously?! Theo already texted him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story🥺  
> Have a nice day❤️


	3. Pottery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying Liam (I promise it's not that bad), broken pots and mirror selfies~

„ _Hey I’m gonna practice soccer today, wanna come? We can play lacross as well“._

Liam’s heart skiped the beat. Theo always gets hot and sweaty and takes off his shirt in the middle of the game... Liam’s cheeks turned bright red at the thought of seeing those perfectly cut abs and sensing Theo’s sweat. He smelled good even then... No one should smell that good! He cursed the pheromones, and bit his lip. He wants to go... He really does, but he won’t be able to hide whatever this is. He is weird and because of that he can no longer hang out with his best friend. The thought hurt Liam so much as he replayed with a _no_.

Theo was playing COD waiting for Liam to text back. His chest hurt a little bit, like he was nervous or about to cry. His nose tickled as well. It was weird, he thought at firts, but after reading the no text from Liam he knew. Something is wrong with Liam and he is the one who is about to cry, not Theo. He exited the game and decided to have a little drive to Liam’s. 

He knocked on the door and waited until Liam’s mother opened it. 

She smiled „How is my handsome nurse doing today, come here...Give me a hug“.  
Theo hugged her with a smile, he never had this, at least not after meeting dread doctors. 

„I’m fine-

„Let me take a good look at you, you got all skinny again! Are you eating? I expect you to come to dinners more often! You need food for the energy, and energy for the work!“

Theo smiled at her being all mother-like „Then I will come more often“.

„That’s my boy...and if you are looking for the other one, he is upstairs in his room. I would bring you snacks but I have to go to work. Be good, don’t fight. Im serious! No more broken lamps! Even though you can pay them!“

Theo smiled „We will be good, you look beautiful“.

She smiled „Thank you darling, well...I better be going then, I will see you on your next day off right?“

Theo nodded and she left the house. He took a deep breath and climbed up the strairs. He stopped in front of the door, he knocked lightly „Hey Liam, can I come in?“

**No response.**

„I will break in Liam“, Theo said, panic rising in him. But then Liam’s bed cracked, few steps and a click of the handle. Big glassy eyes looked at Theo who felt his heart drop.

„Hey...what’s wrong?“

Liam turned his back and got back onto bed, where he covered himself and looked down at his hands.

Theo closed the door even though they were alone in the house. He just knew that Liam will feel better with extra privacy meassures „You can talk to me, come on Li“.

Liam looked at his best friend as one tear fell down his cheek „It’s fine...I’m fine“.

Theo felt his chest pain getting worse „You are not fine, so tell me what’s wrong...We will fix it“.

„But what if we can’t fix it...we messed up and now- I’m weird, and please don’t hate me“, Liam looked at Theo, his lips were shaking as he spoke. He looked like he was in so much pain, there was no anger, just fear and pain. And Theo felt it too. 

He stepped closer which made Liam jump up a little „Can you...stay away?“

Theo didn’t listen to Liam, he sat beside him and hugged him. Liam let out a sharp breath before he started crying. He gripped tightly at Theo’s shirt and buried his face in Theo’s neck. He let it all out. Theo held him close, and it felt different, but good. Liam felt it too, Theo’s smell made him calm. It was easier to breathe now when Theo’s scent filled the room. 

„You gonna tell me what made you all teary?“  
Liam pressed his cheek on Theo’s shoulder „It’s....nothing important“.

Of course Theo knew that Liam was lying, and of course Liam knew that Theo knew. But it was easier to lie than to tell the truth.  
„Okay...you don’t have to tell me, do you want me to get you anything?“

Liam nodded and let go of Theo. He stood up and went to unlock the doors. His shirt was pulled in more than one direction from the hug, and it showed a part of the mark Liam left on Theo’s neck.

Liam stopped breathing when he saw it, he remembered biting that spot... His teeth ached, and his eyes flashed golden color. Fortunately, Theo was out of the room before he could notice that Liam wolfed out. 

With him gone, Liam started taking deep breaths, he wanted to bite Theo again. He wanted to claim him as his. He wanted him. Badly.

He stood up and jumped out of the window. Fresh air helped him and he layed on the grass. Theo noticed him trough the glass doors to the backyard. 

„So...do you want any snacks there?“

„No, I’m...good“, Liam closed his eyes and felt himself relax. He got worked up back there, in more than one way. Theo layed beside him and gave him a small bottle of water „Drink, you cried a lot“.

Liam nodded and drank the whole bottle. 

„Should have brough a bigger bottle“, Theo said looking up at the sky. It was a warm summer night, there were no clouds so they could see the stars.

Theo looked at Liam, his eyes were red from crying. Without thinking he reached out and thouched his cheek that was also red.

Liam looked up at him „Thank you for coming here...and being here?“

Theo smiled „To be fair you did refuse to play soccer AND lacrosse. I was worried“.

Liam laughed, it was quiet, like he was still in pain. He looked up at the sky, stars reflecting in his eyes. Theo wanted to kiss him at that moment, and he almost did. So he moved his hand to his stomach. He breathed out frustrated.

„What?“

Theo smiled „Nothing“.

 _I’m just madly in love with you._ Theo thought.

„Okay“.

They sat in silence until neighbors started shouting and they laughed.

„Damn Mr. Parker...“, Liam said.

Theo smiled „Wait...here goes Mrs. Parker“.

A horribly loud scream was heard but they didn’t pay attention. She continued yelling and breaking pots.

Theo sat up „Wanna play that soccer?“

Liam felt like he could do it. He was laying here beside Theo and nothing happened. He was fine, he could do this. So he nodded and Theo went to bring one of the balls outside. 

And as Liam predicted, in the middle of the game Theo took off his shirt, he used it to wipe the sweat off his forehead and neck.  
Liam couldn’t help but to stare at the mark, he kicked the ball and slowly approached Theo.

Theo was smiling at him „Just so you know im so winning this game now that you let go of that ball“.

Liam touched the mark and Theo only then realised that Liam can see it, that it’s there.   
He bit his lip „Liam...look-

„I don’t wanna talk about it“, Liam said looking Theo in the eyes. He came closer, his hands were on Theo’s shoulders and his heart was beating so loud. He didn’t care, he wanted this.

Theo saw what’s coming, he droped the shirt on the ground, placed his hands on Liam’s hips and came closer. Their noses were thouching, they wanted this. They needed this. 

Just before their lips touched something crushed beside them. Liam jumped towards Theo who took a good hold of him.

„What the f-

They looked at the big broken pot that was probably trown over the wall that separeted Liam’s yard and Parker’s yard.

„Why did you trow it over a goddamn wall you prick! Damn you! I wish you died five years ago! Fuck it! I wished I never even married you!“ Shouted Mrs. Parker out of her mind.

„You and your pots! You break them all the time and I can’t break one?! To hell with you! You crazy witch!“

Liam and Theo listened to the fight scared for their lives. 

„Theo?“

„M-

„Should we...

„Yeah, we should go back in“, Theo didn’t wanna let go of Liam, but he had to. So they ran into the house where pots can’t hurt them.

The rest of the evening was awkward, they couldn’t setle down and they sure couldn’t continue from where they felt things. So Theo went home and texted Liam good night text.

Liam wasn’t looking at the phone, he was too bussy thinking about Theo’s skin under his fingers. That hungry look in Theo’s eyes... Liam couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Theo felt sudden hit of lust. Liam wanted him, he was about to kiss him... Damn that pot! They were seconds away from a kiss he waited for so long! Liam was so nervous, thouching him like he was made of glass, lightly and carefully. He was so cute, with puppy eyes that were begging...Why didn’t he just stay over...They would be kissing by now. Theo took off his shirt and decided to do something risky. He had a body size mirror that faced his bed. So he sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless with messy hair. He tightened his abs and bit his lower lip, few selfies later, he had a perfect picture that he hoped Liam will like. 

He texted Liam „Wanna play a game?“

Liam looked at his phone and saw a text from Theo. He was interested „What game?“

Theo smiled „I send you something, and if you like it, you send me something that you think I will like“.

Liam licked his lips, they are playing dangerous game „Okay, I’m in“.

Theo sent a picture, he didn’t realise how nervous he was until he pressed that send button. He left phone on the bed and went to the kitchen. There he made himself a tea, taping his fingers loudly, listening and waiting for the buzz of his phone. But instead of the buzz, he was paged from the hospital. Theo grabbed his keys and a bag with work clothes that was beside doors, and in the rush he forgot his phone. He cursed when he realised that he forgot it. He couldn’t come back for it, he was needed in hospital... 

Liam stared at the picture, at Theo’s abs, sharp jawline, bitten lip. He liked it...a lot. In fact he wanted to sit in Theo’s lap, thouch those abs, bite that jawline and kiss those lips. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He was half hard, so he ran a hand over his dick to make it even harder, he wanted Theo to see. The took the corner of his shirt and bit it, showing off his abs. He didn’t want to look angry, so he tried to smile with corner of his lips. He cut off half of his face with the phone, but he was okay with that. He sent the picture, and waited for Theo to text back. He was nervous, and after half an hour without a text back, dissapointed and embarassed. He didn’t even jerk off, he didn’t cry, he just went to sleep. 

Theo came back home late next day, he smelled like blood and loss. It was horrible day and he needed to relax, and then study. He rushed to his bedroom to see his phone.

He first saw a text from Liam, he called him a jerk and wished him good sleep. And then he saw a picture... He forgot how to breathe. First he saw Liam biting his shirt, then abs...and then he saw a bulge. Liam was wearing gray trousers so it was pretty vissible. Theo couldn’t help but think how big Liam’s dick is. He wanted his hands on it, hell he wanted his hands on every part of Liam, not just his dick. He liked everything, he wanted everything. But right now he needed to apologize. So he called Liam.

Liam looked at his phone and saw Theo’s name on incoming call. He was angry! Oh he was so fucking pissed off!

So he answered it, ready for a fight of his life „What? What do you want?“

Theo got surprised by the tone „I just want to apologize for last night, I got paged from the hospital and left my phone at home...“

Liam was quiet „Okay, got it“. 

He hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed. 

Mason looked at him „That was you hanging up on your boyfriend just now“. He was sitting on Liam’s bed with a magazine in his lap.

„Theo is not my boyfriend!“

„Yet“, Mason smirked and fliped the page.

„There’s no yet! Never!“

Mason just looked at him „You are lying to yourself...what’s worse you are lying to me“.

Liam’s phone started ringing again and Liam just turned it off. 

„Anyway, there’s this party at Peter’s mansion tomorrow. Stiles invited me, and told me to invite you“.

Liam wasn’t in the mood to party but, maybe he needed it. He needed to get drunk and forget everything.

Stiles had an evil smile, he was walking around apartment he lived in with Peter. He was inviting people to party, and he just finished inviting Hayden. She was so happy about it. He also called the cop he knew was crushing on Theo since he got shot and Theo treathed his wound. 

Peter was watching all the evil work „You know, darling, we are made for each other“.

Stiles was dialing Theo „Oh and what makes you think that?“

Peter smiled „You are so bad“.

„Shut up you love it“.

„I do-

„Oh hey Theo, what’s up?“

Stiles was pretending to listen „Peter and I are hosting a party tomorrow, it’s kinda last minute. We are expecting you...Oh you can’t make it...Liam will be there, just talked to Mason, he said they are coming“.

Stiles winked at Peter „Of course you will make it, don’t miss oportunity to be drunk with your crush...Good boy, yeah I know I’m too evil for a sheriff, okay bye“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall are well❤️


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters crashed the party not knowing there was a new pack in town. Because of the fight, Liam and Theo realised what it means to have a bond with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner, stuff happened and I wasn't feeling my best...

Liam was getting ready for the party, he was nervous to meet Theo again. Things got heated between them and then Theo forgot his phone...

Liam looked himself in the mirror „You are mad at Theo! Got it? Mad mad! Like really mad...so when he approaches you, you will forget about that picture, you won’t think about his perfect abs- You will spill a drink on his face! That’s what you will do!“

He heard a laugh and saw Mason standing behind him „So can I see those abs?“

Liam jumped up „How much-

„Did I hear? All of it, but I’m serious! I wanna see that selfie so bad!“

Mason was laughing at the way Liam’s cheeks got red.

„No! You cannot just-

Mason was looking at him „Then you don’t want Theo’s shirt that I found in the yard?“

Liam stopped messing with his hair „You found what? Where?“

Mason shrugged „I just told you...shirt...yard...Can I see the picture?“

Liam trew a phone to his best friend. It was locked but Mason knew all the passwords Liam had, just in case Liam forgets them.   
Mason zoomed in the photo „Well...hi there...“

Liam stared at him with his mouth wide open „Cory has abs as well!“

Mason shushed him „Hey if you can’t appreciate fine abs I sure can, besides...Cory doesn’t have that hungry, dirty look...He is more of a puppy type“.

Liam changed his shirt for the fifth time today „I- I know all about that look...“

Mason put Liam’s phone down „Hayden is coming to the party“.

He watched closely as Liam changed his shirt once again. He wanted to see the reaction at the mention of his ex girlfriend’s name. 

„Really? She has time for parties? That’s great“, he closed his closet cause if he didn’t, he would put back on his first shirt. 

Mason was satisfied „That’s your reaction? Great? Just great?“

Liam looked confused „You want me to be pissed off at her for relaxing and having fun?“

Mason smiled „No...I just thought...nevermind“. 

This will be an interesting evening, Mason thought. Liam had no emotions left for Hayden, who is coming to the party just so she could win Liam back. 

Theo entered the party and smelled the room. Liam wasn’t there, yet. So he got himself a drink and said hi to the Stiles and Peter who were upstairs, in their imaginary VIP. Then he was approached by the cop, ex patient who flirted with Theo like his life depended on it. 

He accepted the drink cop offered him, he brough it to his nose, smiled and put it down. Drug. He laughed at the cop’s joke, and asked him for the name.

„It’s Jake...don’t you...remember me?“

„I have at least 20 patients a day, no I don’t remember you“, Theo saw how twisted Jake’s face became. It meant trouble, but he didn’t know how to signalise it to Stiles, Jake’s boss. But the thing is, the drug was for a werewolf. Theo wasn’t sure if it would affect him, but he needed to think fast cause the guy was on the edge.

He sat trough the very boring small talk and then excused himself to the bathroom, asking Jake to watch over his drink.   
He ran into the bathroom, not checking if someone was already there. He got surprised when he saw a tall guy with curly hair standing over the sink.

„Man, are you alright?“

Guy looked him up and down „Yeah, I just came back to the town...Stiles insisted that I come to this party, and after 13 hour flight...here I am“.

Theo smiled „Oh you know Stiles?“

Isaac smiled washing his face „Yeah...He didn’t really like me at first“.

That sounded all too familiar to Theo „I’m not sure if he likes me now...I’m Theo“, he went for a handshake but the guy froze.

„Like...THE theo? Like...psycho killer who got trapped in hell Theo...Like-

Theo smiled „Yeah, you can stop now...You obviously know my name, may I know yours?“

„Isaac, nic- well, meeting you sure is something“, Isaac smiled nervously not knowing if he should attack first or keep a low profile.

„Dude, I am not like that anymore, I am just a nurse now and-

Knock on the door was heard „Theo are you okay? Need any help?“

„I need your help, will you help me?“

Isaac was confused „Okay?“

„I want you to get me out of the most annoying flirt session, can you do that. Pull up a fight with me, flirt with me, hit me with the brick, I don’t care. I would hit the guy, but he knows about were-

Isaac catched up on that one „He knows about us?! He knows about werewolfs?! Is he a hunter?!“

„I don’t know! That’s why I want to...escape him without any problems...“

Isaac nodded „Yeah, okay“.

Theo went back to his table, and smiled „Sorry“.

Before Jake had a chance to talk Isaac walked over to their table with a smile „I thought I would see you here...“

He winked at Theo who had no idea what’s happening. Isaac he met was a sweet, shy, nervous and scared puppy. What the hell was this persona here?!

Isaac took the chair from another table and sat next to Theo „Do you remember me?“

Theo smiled and looked down „Isaac, right? The bike driver with the biggest puppy eyes...How is your head?“

Isaac smiled at Jake „He was so gentle...I got stiched up without even realising what’s happening!“

Jake had bitter smile „Yeah...he is great...at his job“.

„Oh he is almost as great as he is sexy, ain’t that right doc?“

Theo blushed „I’m just a nurse...you are making big deal out of it-

Isaac touched Theo’s hand „Hey, I could have ended up with huge scar on my forehead, but...these very hand stoped it from happening“.

Theo licked his lips „Well...it would be such a waste to ruin a face like yours“.

Jake got up „You know what? I will leave the two of you alone!“

He exited the party right away, not even saying goodbyes to the hosts. 

Isaac and Theo bursed out laughing, not realising they are still holding hands. It was just so clean, the acting, the story. It was mission complete!

Hayden was talking about Liam looking cuter with short hair, but Liam wasn’t paying attention to her. He was looking at some guy flirting with Theo, and Theo blushing and looking down. His hands became numb, his heart was bitting like it will rip his chest open, and he just knew that he is about to make a huge mess of this party. So he took a deep breath „Hayden, I need you to stop talking, and hold onto me like you are holding onto your dear life“.

Hayden laughed „I could manage that-

Liam looked at her with golden eyes „No, I mean it. Do not let me go upstairs because I will murder someone“.

Hayden grabbed his arm but he started walking. 

Blonde girl saw the flesh of Liam’s eyes and rushed to him „Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?!“

Liam didn’t notice her, so she flashed her eyes red „Do not test me boy, calm down!“

Liam started moving her so she started pushing him outside. He roared and everyone was staring at him.

Stiles hit Scott’s head „That’s your beta, do something!“

Scott roared and Theo got up along with Isaac. Liam was out of control.

„Everybody out! Now!“

Girl with red eyes shouted and people started running away. 

As he was walking away, Jake heard familiar roar, smiled and turned around. He pulled out his phone to make a quick call, he knew his boss was a werewolf, he knew about Theo as well...But the place was packing with werewolfs. 

Scott stared at the girl who was fighting Liam and Hayden that was standing beside him.

„What’s your name?“ Girl asked Hayden.

„I- i’m Hayden-

„Hayden, nice name, move out of my way. I mean it! Now!“

She picked Liam up and droped him on the floor. Where she held him still „Alright pretty boy, what’s your name?“

Liam felt ashamed for loosing control just because he was jealous. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to blink tears away, but they kept coming „...Liam“.

„Alright Liam, don’t be ashamed, it happens to the best of us. Look at me hey“, she smiled when he looked at her.

„Now, if I let go of you, will you be fine?“

Liam shook his head for yes but kept on holding onto the girl „Yeah...no. Don’t let me go...I lost...I lost...“

He looked at Theo who was standing next to Isaac. Why isn’t he beside him? Why isn’t he the one calming him down? Why was the though of him not calming?!

„Okay, wanna go outside with me? Breathe in some fresh air?“

He nodded and they walked out.

Theo looked at Scott „What’s wrong with him?“

Mason started laughing „You man...He watched the two of you flirting“.

Theo felt his heart drop. It wasn’t real. They were pretending. He loves Liam, only him. He wanted to go out but Scott grabbed him. 

„Give him some time to calm down...And Isaac?“

Isaac smiled „Hi Scott-

„I thought you are into chicks“.

„I am“.

„Then why the-

  
Stiles looked at Theo „Weren’t you with Jake?“

„I was! Dude tried to poison me! He knows about werewolfs! He knows about you Stiles, and about me- He could be a hunter!“

„And you are telling me this NOW?!“

Stiles shouted fleshing his eyes „You couldn’t say that I don’t know...When he was here?!“

„No need for that, I’m still here! In fact, this party seems a little boring and small...so I brought a couple of my friends with me!“

Jake went in holding a shotgun, wide smile on his face „Monroe would be proud...“

„What’s your name?“  
Liam asked as they walked trough the huge backyard.

„Hold on... I’m calling my pack...Monica? I need you to come here. Yeah, sheriff’s party...Just come here, bring everyone...Hunters are here, yeah“.

„Who was that?!“

Girl smiled „That’s my sister...“

Liam just realised something „You siad that hunters are here!“

„I’m Sam...I’m a part of something you would call...alpha pack. We should have met a little bit differently. Now, you see those small deem lights? You will help me kill them, because those are hunters, coming to the backyard“.

Liam turned around „Theo is in there!“

„That’s your boyfriend?“

„No-

„Your boyfriend will be fine, don’t worry about him. Now how many beating hearts can you hear...focus on that part of the woods...How many?“

Liam listened in terror „13...?“

„Alright, you take 6, I take 6, the first one done is getting the last pig“, she smiled and patted him on the sholder.

Liam took one last look of the mansion and started running with Sam towards the group of hunters.

Liam thought about one person and one person only. He didn’t feel pain, he felt life. He felt that Theo is alive, and that’s what mattered. Every free second he had, while chasing down a hunter or holding the shotgun, he spent feeling for Theo.  
He heard a gunshot, and felt it. He looked down at his stomach, it was fine, unwounded. Pain disappeared, and he stopped moving. He was scared, paralyzed with fear. Listening and trying to feel...but he didn’t feel nothing but fear. The a load roar was heard, waking up relief and Liam, just in time to hit the hunter. 

He was standing above the last hunter, Sam by his side. 

„You did well...I did saw you freezing back then. Do yourself a favor and mate that boy“, she said with a smirk.

Liam lifter the sleeve of his shirt, showing his shoulder proudly „I already did“.

Sam looked at the mark „That’s why you frooze, you felt it, didn’t you?“

Liam nodded „Let’s just go back inside, I need him...I know that he is okay, but I won’t be sure unless I see him“.

Sam smiled „And feel him?“

„Yeah“.

They both ran inside to find a bounch of hunters on the floor. Werewolfs, old and new, standing barely on their feet. 

Sam smiled „I see you already met each other...“

Liam ran up to Theo and pulled him into a hug. He relaxed for a second but then pushed Theo backwards, to take a good look at his stomach. His shirt was soaked with blood.

„Is it...is the bullet out? It’s just a bullet right? Theo?!“

Theo grabbed him and pulled him close „It’s just a bullet, normal bullet. I’m fine“.

Liam took a deep breath but he couldn’t stop himself from crying „I thought...I thought it’s over...I couldn’t feel you Theo, I didn’t know!“

Theo closed his eyes, it’s like the history is repeating. He petted Liam’s head „But I’m fine, see? I’m okay, don’t cry“.

Theo made Liam look him in the eyes „We are fine, everyone is okay...more or less“.

He took a look at the hunters on the floor.

Liam cupped Theo’s cheek with the palm of his hand „We are okay“.

Theo felt his eyes watering „Yeah, we are“.

Liam nodded and hugged him again, trying to calm himself down.

They heard Sam talking in the background, but they didn’t care. 

Stiles called ambulance and the rest of the police apartment, everyone gave a statement and went home. 

Theo and Liam walked over to Theo’s truck. Mason drove Corey back home, leaving Liam with Theo. They got in and sat in silence.

„I didn’t flirt with Isaac because I like him. Well, I like him, he is a cool dude, but it’s not that kind of like... I flirted with him because one of the hunters was there, sitting with me, offering me poisonous drink. I wanted to shoo him without letting him know...that I know about him being the hunter. And I am really, really sorry for making you feel that way. And I really forgot my phone at home, I didn’t leave you on delivered on purpose“.

Liam was silent, staring in front of himself.

Theo started the truck but Liam put his hand on top of Theo’s „Were you scared? I felt like you were, and I felt when you got shot. Were you scared?“

Theo took Liam’s hand in his and kissed it softly „Yeah, I was scared...Because I didn’t know where you were“.

„Okay. Now please drive....Can I spend the night at your place? Please?“

Theo smiled „Of course, besides...I’m not letting you out of my sight“.

Liam smiled as he placed his hand on Theo’s knee „I’m strong and I can take care of myself“.

„Well, I could swear I just witnessed an alpha kicking your ass for loosing control-

„Theodore Karl Raeken! Shut up!“

Theo looked at him, smirking „Make me“.

Liam licked his lips „I just might“.


	5. White carpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting this so late, I had to study for my exams😭😭😭

When they entered Theo’s apartment, Liam felt strange, his stomach was tickling at Theo’s smell, which was strong everywhere. He felt safe the minute Theo shut the door behind them. 

„Okay, do you wanna shower first?“

Liam looked at Theo, he didn’t want to leave him in bloody clothes. He needed to make sure he is okay. He stepped closer and looked at Theo’s eyes „Are you okay?“

Theo smiled „I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me. Are you okay?“

Liam poked his finger through the bullet hole „And this?“

„That’s not how you examine someone, and again, I’m okay“.

„I know...You go ahead and shower, but leave dirty clothes here, I wanna try and get most of the blood out“, he tugged at the t-shirt. 

„You don’t have to-

„This shirt is beyong saving, so I will trow it away“, Liam continued talking.

Theo just gave up, he knew that Liam needed to do something, anything, otherwise he would think about the fight. So Theo took his shirt off there and then.

Liam looked away, he was blushing already „I didn’t mean for you to take off your clothes right now!“

Theo stretched out and flexed his muscles on purpose „Alright, do I just walk over this carpet in bloody socks?“

„No! Are you insane! It’s white!“

Liam looked at Theo by mistake, he just wanted to yell at his face- and not stare at his defined arms...chest and abs... 

Theo unzipped his pants while looking at Liam „I just thought that you would like live show better-

Liam covered his eyes „No, go shower!“

He felt Theo steping closer, and second later, he felt Theo’s breath on his lips.

„I will be in the shower for quite some time...“  
His voice became deep and breathy „You can join me, if you fill like it“.

Liam took a deep shaky breath „Theo. Shower. Now!“

„Alright! You don’t have to join me!“

Theo shouted walking out of the living room, Liam opened his eyes to find Theo’s pants in front of him. And socks, that are also going to trashcan. 

Liam was standing above kitchen sink in his boxers, scrubbing his shirt that for once wasn’t ripped into pieces. He already washed Theo’s jeans and put them into washing mashine that was placed in the kitchen. He was planning on talking with Theo about that. The bathroom door opened and Theo came out in his gray sweatpants. He entered kitchen, trying to get Liam’s attention, but all he got was yelling.

„Theo, can you tell me...why is your washing mashine in the kitchen?!“

Theo was surprised, he was half naked and half hard in front of Liam, and all he talks about is...washing mashine? 

„Well, where shoud I put it?“

„In bathroom? And why is your hair dripping wet, you are wetting the floor. And I still have bloody feet, and now I can’t go to take a shower cause i will get your carpet bloody! Do you even think? For a nurse...“

Liam was turning around looking for a napkins to whippe the floor with, so Theo took that opportunity and picked him up. 

„Fine! I will carry you in my arms! Satified?!“

Liam was holding his hands up, not sure where to put them. He knew where to put them, given the fact that he was carried bridal style. He wanted to touch Theo again, but it was too dangerous. After all that happened, he still wasn’t sure if he is ready to cross the line. 

Theo was watching him with a small smile „You are so small...“

Liam pointed a finger at him „You take that back right now“.

Theo started walkind towards bathroom „Sure, right after I’m done carring you to the bathroom. But, now that I carried you, I’m bloody again...Mind if I joing you?“

He put Liam down and watched him slam the door in his face.

„Maybe some other time?“

Liam opened the bathroom door and gave him toothpaste and toothbrush „Brush your teeth and please go to sleep“.

Theo rolled his eyes „I’m not tired-

„You have work tomorrow, right? Go to sleep, I will join you when I’m done“.

„You have some new boxers in that little closet there“.

Liam happily closed the door and got in the shower. His heart was beating loudly, Theo looked so good with wet hair...He even ran a hand trough it once. And the feeling of his hard muscles against Liam’s skin. Liam closed his eyes, luckily he was way too tired to wank off. So he just showered, used a spare toothbrush and put boxers on. As he did that, he tried to prepare himself to sleep next to Theo. They did it before, but that was, well...before. And now, he doesn’t think he will be able to fall asleep. He listened to Theo’s heart beats. They were steady and slower than usual. He was asleep. Quietly, Liam got into bed beside Theo. Once he was in comfortable position, he sighned and looked at Theo’s sleeping face. He could see a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows, Theo was frowning a lot lately. It was just a tiny line that was so impressive to Liam. He touched it without thinking.

„What?“

Theo’s sleepy voice was adorable and it made Liam feeling warm inside.

„It’s nothing...just- sorry, go backt o sleep“, he removed his finger from Theo’s face.

„So, you don’t wanna touch me when I’m awake, but when I’m alseep its free real estate? Then I will always pretend that I’m sleeping“.

Liam was planning on turning around and trying to fall asleep, but now...he scooted closer to Theo, facing him. 

Theo opened his eyes, they were shiny because of the moonlight falling on them. He smilled „Okay, what is it?“

Liam was just looking at him „Nothing, I’m just thinking“.

„About?“

„It’s not that I don’t wanna touch you, I do. And this was not on purpose, you are just wrinkled from being grumpy“, Liam mumbled which made Theo laugh. It was raspy sleepy laugh, Liam though it was beautiful.

„Well, I am older and you know mature“, Theo stated booping Liam’s nose.

„You are not that old, and don’t ever do that again“.

„You and me both know I will do it again. And again. And again“, they laughed together. It was a proof that they are alive and that they will keep fighting. Together.

They looked at each other and knew they had to talk about marks.

Liam started first „We need to talk“.

Theo turned towards Liam „Yeah, we do. I am so very sorry for doing this to you. I know that you are straigh-

Liam looked at him „Not that kind of talk, no...More like...where are you taking me on a first date“.

Theo needed a moment to process, he rubbed his eyes, hiding his face from Liam, because he was ready to cry.

„I uh...I’m not following you“, he laughed his tears off.

Liam took Theo’s hand off his face and kept holding it „I think like...zoo date? Because...because that’s when I knew, well I didn’t know for sure but I suspected. You asked me what’s wrong with me...Told me that something is triggering me. It was you. I won’t say that I felt like that from the first time I saw you, but...I felt it, and I still do, even more now“.

Theo leaned in and kissed Liam’s cheek, and once more, closer to his lips, right before he kissed him for real, he waited for Liam’s reacton. Liam smiled and kissed him, briefly and shortly „I kissed you first“.

Theo smiled, nodding „I made the first move tho“.

„No, you kissed me on the cheek like I’m some old lady!“

Theo crashed their lips together, climbing on top of Liam. Liam was surprised by the force of the kiss, he never had a kiss like that, they were always sweet, even when he was a little rough, it wasn’t like this. And he definitely liked it. Theo’s tongue was hot and rough, it was all so new and good.

When they broke the kiss Theo was pleased with himself. He had one night stands, first was with a girl but he knew right after kissing Tracy that he wasn’t into girls. He wasn’t really into men neither...Kissing was boring, sex passive, and he was uninterested. He was really into one man, he had him in his hands and suddenly, kissing is all he wanted to do until he has to leave for work. He would enjoy more than kissing, but he didn’t want to rush things. So he kissed Liam slowly, which turned him on even more. Wet, sloppy, tired kisses were apparently his kink. 

He pulled away to breathe, he was hard, and he knew Liam will notice it if he already didn’t.

„I’m sorry, I got carried away-

Liam was biting his lower lip „I don’t mind...but we should probably stop because I have no intentions of fucking you 5 minutes after our first kiss“.

Theo nodded „Don’t worry, you won’t fuck me“.

Liam frowned „So we won’t have sex?“

Theo smiled as he cupped Liam’s cheek, he brushed his bottom lip with his finger „No, we will have it, but you won’t fuck me“.

Liam looked confused.

„Baby wolf, I’m a top. You will not fuck me, but I will...“

He kissed Liam’s neck, pressing his thumb into Liam’s mought. Liam didn’t quite know what was happening, so he sucked it.

Theo smiled and whispered on his ear „I will fuck you“.

Liam sucked in his breath, he was so painfully hard, but he will definitely not be fucked tonight! He bit Theo’s finger, and pushed him beside him „Not tonight tho!“

Theo laughed „You think you won’t be able to take it?“

Liam looked at him „Theo, better shut up or you will get kicked out of bed. You will sleep on the couch!“

„This is my home tho! You can’t make me-

„Alright, then I’m sleeping on the couch“, he started getting up, but Theo pulled him down.

He hugged him and kissed his cheek „Alright, I’m done for tonight? Wanna sleep?“

Liam nodded, but the frowned „Wait“.

He kissed him gently and then turned around „Good night Theo“.

„Good night baby“.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story, have a nice day❤️


End file.
